Miner
"This miner is a different miner from the Dynamike, he is well built and can dig underground to avoid enemy damage. He attacks enemies with his shovel that does more damage than mortis because he is physically stronger than mortis." The Miner is a fat? legendary brawler who is a melee brawler uses a shovel to attack by swinging towards them. He can also dig to underground certain amount of times to be invulnerable to damage. When he digs to the underground, only him and his teammates can see where he is at while he is in underground, opponents cannot see where he is while he is at the underground. Attack: Hard shovel He is strong, so he uses his shovel to attack his enemies to deal high damage to those who are hit. He can deal a lot of damage when chasing a brawler. *Base damage: 200 *Range: 2.6 tiles *Reload time: 1.8 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Base Health: 1,000 ---- Super: Dig With Me The player would need to press the super button then select the direction that the miner would attempt to grab on, he will grab on the nearest brawler towards him in the selected direction. When he grabbed his opponent he will submerge and dig underground along with his opponent (being helpless) for 2 seconds with the speed of same as his normal special dig underground (will stops frank's super etc) and the opponent will takes some damage for every 0.5 seconds for bring underground with him for four ticks (first at 1/4 mark second at 1/2 mark third at 3/4 mark fourth upon emerge), while he is digging he can move (but cannot stops, when not steering with him then he will go to the direction the player last steer him to until the player changes direction) to whichever direction he wants during the dig time. After the 2 seconds of digging he and his target emerge from the underground and he leaves that brawler dizzy for 1 seconds before they can move or attack again due to the unpleasant underground journey with the miner (he can dig with his special to escape the opponent attacks after they recovers form dizzy). This super can be very useful and deadly since it can be used to grab a valuable opponent (like a brawler carrying gems or 7 star brawlers) nearer towards his teammates (or at spawn area) so that they can kill that brawler he drags with to, it acts abit like the tara's super for its "forced brawler movement" mechanics. His super like his special, also has the submerge and emerge delay like his special because he needs time to dig down. Using the super doesn't uses up his special dig bar because he uses up his super "energy" not his special "energy" bro lol. Note that he can also bring minions like bear and turrets down but cannot bring objective objects down with him (like the safe and the elixir box (gem mine is not even intractable motherfucker)). Special: Dig underground He can dig underground for up to 8 seconds before going back up to the ground and to dig down and pop up during anytime. When is at underground, he cannot be damaged because the attacks are hitting above him. He can regenerate at underground because he is not attacking or taking damage. He will leaves a dig trail while using his super or special to show where he digs and its visible to both sides of the team so that they can tell where is digging and the trail lasts for a short time, it is visual and it does not deal damage to opponents but its not an aesthetics since its key to know where is at and digging to (maybe the dig path trail will stops him from being so op). There are special bar for this brawler. the bar is 8 seconds and decreases while underground, and increase when on the ground (it takes 3.5 seconds delay before the bar increases). There are 0.45 seconds delay for him to go to the underground, the bar will not decrease until he reached the underground, and the bar will stop decreasing when the miner goes back up. To start digging or go back up, the player double taps the screen (hmm not sure where). Trivia *He digs pretty shallow below the ground level as seen in clash of clans and clash royale so thats why we can see his digging path, much deeper than that then his digging path could not be seen. **He can dig deeper to hide the dig path trail but since its deeper it will cause him to take longer time to dig up and dig down. *His super and special utilizes his digging ability like in clash of clans and clash royale. *The miner, along with Grand Warden, the special information is needed to explain for the super and their super (you need to read both section to understand both section and not read either section to understand that section) and special is closely related. Category:Brawlers Category:Legendary Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Brawler with specials/star power type A